


【TayNew】阿呆少爷C12

by fattyme



Category: Taynew
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fattyme/pseuds/fattyme
Summary: I won't stop, even if you cry.





	【TayNew】阿呆少爷C12

Tay觉得和New同居是最甜蜜的负担。  
他很开心，但是New的睡相实在是不大好，好几次Tay大半夜的就被New的胳膊和腿砸醒。  
推开吧，睡熟的那人会不满的哼唧着，不推开吧，又被压得睡不着。  
Tay就在黑暗中，看着New的轮廓，听着New的呼吸，小心翼翼在New的额头印着一个个吻。  
亲着亲着欲念就出来了，Tay就只好在心里默念佛经。  
有时有用有时没用，他大部分时候都要在New醒来之前，偷偷跑去浴室冲冷水澡。

他们交往后就只亲亲过。  
Tay不知道什么时候合适进行下一步，不敢问New，又羞于问Off。New又是个喜欢挂在他身上索吻的人，有一天Tay终于是忍不住了。  
吻从唇到耳垂，又顺着脖颈滑向锁骨。Tay用牙咬住New的衣领，向下一扯，露出整个肩膀。  
“New…可以么？”  
……  
New红着脸点了点头。

大少爷开心的跳起来，从床头柜里翻出了润滑液和避孕套。  
“你什么时候买的？”New吓了一跳，他家里从来没有这些。  
“就…之前啦…”  
其实Tay不止准备了这些，之前他还看了好几部GV查了很多资料做功课。  
怕New再问，Tay又吻了上去。

手先是在胸口轻柔的抚摸，等到胸前的小豆豆充血挺立，又慢慢向下移，钻到内裤里。  
New是第一次在清醒的情况下被Tay做这种事，全身紧张的僵硬。  
Tay手下动作不停，眼睛却一直看着New的脸，不肯错过他的任何反应。

“不要看…”New伸手捂住Tay的眼睛。  
“可是我想看啊。”  
“因为我的New，实在是太漂亮了。”  
……  
“我可是男生诶！哪有什么漂亮不漂亮的。”  
Tay聪明的没有在这个问题上继续争执下去。  
“想就这样一直看着你，New，好不好？”  
“好不好嘛。”Tay的语气轻柔的不像话。  
掌心的睫毛一眨一眨，挠的New心都痒了。  
……  
New慢慢收回了手，然后自己紧紧闭着眼睛，不敢去看Tay。

害羞的New更漂亮了，整个身子都是可爱又可口的粉红色。  
想要，但还不是时候。  
Tay渐渐加快手中的动作，New细碎的喘息声慢慢地变大，一声闷哼后，泄了出来。  
New整个人都软了，Tay这才挤好KY认真做着扩张。  
“可以了么？”  
“我怎么知道…应该可以了吧…”

事实证明，并不可以。

Tay刚进去一半就被卡住了。New疼的嘶嘶抽气，吓得Tay以为弄伤了就要退出来。  
“你不准动！”  
刚才他这么一抽动，更疼了，New五官都疼的扭在一起了。  
Tay这下不敢轻举妄动了，只好保持这个姿势，轻声哄着New。  
汗水一滴一滴砸在New布满吻痕的胸膛。  
New知道Tay现在也被夹的很辛苦，可他实在是疼的放松不下来，再动一下仿佛下面都会被撕裂。  
一时间又着急，又委屈，鼻子一酸，眼泪就哗哗的向下流。  
“Tay…太疼了…”  
他这一哭，Tay就软了下来。  
慢慢退出New的身体，仔细的检查下面，确认没有受伤才稍微安心。  
“乖，别哭。都怪我，以后都不做了。”  
Tay紧紧抱着New，出声安慰着。心里却是把自己骂了一万遍。

在那以后Tay就真的规规矩矩的。  
New想试探他到底说的是不是真的，就变着法儿的撩人。  
好几次Tay都要忍不住了，却又在紧要关头刹住了车，跑去浴室自己解决。看的New又好笑又心疼。  
他怎么会舍得让Tay就这么一直素下去。  
在Tay又一次要跑去浴室时，硬生生的把人拉住。  
“New，听话，别闹。我真的忍不住了。”  
“我又没有让你忍。”说完就搂住Tay的脖子，轻轻咬着。  
Tay把New压在床上，凶巴巴的说，“这次就算你哭着喊疼，我也不会停下来的。”

话是这么说，在看到New皱着的眉头后，还是停住了动作。  
New伸出双手，捧着Tay的脸，对着那布满情欲和犹豫的双眼，认真的说着，  
“Tay，我要你。”  
“我想要你。”

New要的，Tay又怎么会不给他。

END


End file.
